Cornerers
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Dia pemojok yang handal ketika sudah berurusan dengan cara pikir atau adu pendapat. Namun, aku sadar bahwa aku takkan kalah selamanya. / AU / sequel to Observers /


**Cornerers**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Takao Kazunari/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Romance/General. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: sequel for Observers.

_(Dia pemojok yang handal ketika sudah berurusan dengan cara pikir atau adu pendapat. Namun, aku sadar bahwa aku takkan kalah selamanya.)_

* * *

Aku menemukan sebuah senyum yang dihadiahkan tepat di depan wajahku ketika mataku kukedipkan berkali-kali—suatu usaha untuk membangun kesadaran kembali—setelah aku memikirkan sesuatu, seusai memandangi apa yang ada di atas lantai.

Senyum itu berubah menjadi kekehan jahil.

"Momo-_chan_ lucu kalau lagi melamun."

Aku mencibir, kutarik telinganya. Dia mengaduh sambil menegakkan diri lagi. Hm, sekarang kau puas mengagetkanku dengan cara begitu, huh, Takkun? Dia bahkan masih mengaduh setelah tanganku beranjak dari telinganya. Telinganya agak merah—wow, ternyata aku cukup berbakat juga menindas telinganya dengan jeweran. Mungkin bisa kucoba lagi lain kali.

"Adududuh, sakiiit," dia mengelus telinganya. Kemudian, tangannya kembali lagi ke cincin pegangan di langit-langit kereta. Dia menatapku sebal. Aku hanya tertawa, merasa menang darinya adalah suatu hal langka. Aku sudah biasa disudutkannya dengan argumen-argumen yang kadang tak bisa kubalas, membuat tawa puasnya terbit. Dia pemojok yang handal ketika sudah berurusan dengan cara pikir atau adu pendapat. Namun, aku sadar bahwa aku takkan kalah selamanya. Aku bisa jadi pemojok dari segi hukuman fisik untuknya, bukan?

"Memikirkan apa, Momo-_chan_?"

"Bukan hal yang penting."

Sebab aku tahu bahwa dia akan segera mengubah acara santai di waktu berangkat sekolah ini menjadi sebuah diskusi serius, aku takkan menjawab dengan segampang itu. Ini masih pagi. Sarapanku bisa langsung hilang manfaatnya kalau dia mengajakku berbicara hal filosofis yang melibatkan analogi-analogi rumit.

Padahal, sebenarnya aku memang sedang memikirkan hal yang penting.

"Ayolah, aku tahu itu, kau sedang memikirkan hal yang penting."

Dasar.

Aku tidak langsung menjawab. Aku tahu bahwa Takkun juga bukan pendesak yang lihai. Dia akan ikut arus waktu mengalir dan membiarkan lawan bicaranya buka mulut secara natural, dengan pancingan-pancingan berupa pertanyaan yang tak terduga dan menghanyutkan.

Dia mengangkat alisnya. Aku menghindari pandangannya dan menatap lagi ke lantai, kepada kakinya yang berada tak jauh dari kakiku. Aku membenamkan wajah ke dalam syal—syal hijau yang punya motif rajut 'K' pada ujungnya, benda yang kubeli di festival akhir musim panas yang bertepatan dengan ulang tahun sekolah bersama Takkun. Kami bertukar, dia memiliki yang merah jambu dengan inisial 'S' di ujungnya. Ya, dia lelaki yang cuek, dan mengatakan bahwa merah jambu adalah sah-sah saja untuk dikenakan laki-laki.

"Katakan saja, Momo-_chan_, aku sudah siap menjawabnya."

Mungkin otaknya siaga dua puluh empat jam untuk suatu hal yang berhubungan dengan pertanyaan dengan makna dalam.

Kupandangi sepatunya. Ya, dia masih bergelar 'lelaki bersepatu biru' untukku.

"Kau aneh, Takkun."

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Dan aku bangga. Tapi kau suka padaku, membuatku tambah bangga."

... Sial. Apalagi setelahnya, dia terkekeh lepas seolah tak ada beban.

"Semua laki-laki di sekolah pakai sepatu putih dan tali sepatu putih, kenapa kau biru sendiri?"

Takkun memandangku tak setengah-setengah. Matanya fokus padaku tanpa berkedip, seringai kecil terbit.

"Mm," dia mengangkat pergelangan tanganku, memandangi jam tangan putih yang kukenakan. Lagi-lagi, harus kuakui, itu adalah pemberiannya. Takkun anak orang kaya (walaupun aku sama sekali tidak berniat mengambil profit dari dia atas hal itu), dan dia bilang bahwa uang kiriman untuknya lebih dari cukup untuk membiayai keperluannya sendiri, hingga dia kerap membelikan banyak barang untukku.

"Masih lumayan banyak waktu tersisa sebelum kita tiba di sekolah. Kurasa cukup untuk bercerita. Mau mendengarkan?"

"Tentu."

"Ibuku suka warna merah dan ayahku pecinta warna merah pula."

Aku belum mengerti kenapa dia malah membuat cerita menjadi melenceng dari pertanyaan. Tapi, kalau bukan begini, bukan Takkun namanya.

"Dan mereka berdua sama-sama benci warna biru."

Oh.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin memakai warna yang mereka benci. Aku tidak ingin menyukai warna merah dan merah tua. Aku ingin berbeda dari mereka. Kautahu, ada semacam ... sugesti. Sugesti yang ditimbulkan pikiranku sendiri agar aku membenci apa yang mereka suka dan menyukai apa yang mereka benci, supaya aku tidak jadi seperti mereka. Aku tidak ingin seperti ayahku dan ibuku."

Aku memandang Takkun yang mulai berdiri condong padaku. Matanya lekat pada mataku dan kurasa dia sedang minta pendapatku dengan tatapannya yang seakan menusukku itu.

"Kalau begitu, itu sama saja artinya kau membenci diri orang tuamu seperti adanya mereka, Takkun."

"Jika dikatakan secara kasar ... mungkin maknanya kurang lebih begitu. Tapi aku punya alasan."

"Biar kudengar alasanmu, apa cukup kuat?"

"Aku benci mereka yang egois. Aku selalu mempertanyakan apa arti orang tua yang bisa kudapat sendiri, tanpa mencontek dari sumber tertentu. Orang-orang mungkin mengatakan bahwa orang tua itu adalah ini, adalah itu, tapi aku tidak pernah menemukannya di orang tuaku sendiri."

Kali ini Takkun memindahkan pandangannya dariku. Matanya fokus pada iklan digital yang berada dekat dengan langit-langit, di atas kepalaku.

"Aku muak dengan mereka. Aku besar tidak dengan pengawasan mereka. Aku hasil dari nafsu mereka. Aku bukan hadiah untuk mereka. Mereka lebih mencintai dunia mereka sendiri-sendiri. Sejak kecil, ibu hanya pulang seminggu sekali. Ayah setiap hari pulang ke rumah tapi waktu yang dia miliki selalu habis untuk klien dan pekerjaan, juga _paperwork_."

Sekaya apapun Takkun, aku tahu dia kesepian.

"Bahkan jumlah jari di tangan kananmu masih lebih banyak daripada jumlah acara tamasya keluarga—atau sekadar makan malam di luar bertiga—bagi kami, Momo-_chan_."

Aku menopangkan dagu di tanganku yang bertumpu pada kaki yang bersilang. Sambil memandanginya, kucari celah kebohongan. Tidak ada. Celah rasa sakit? Ada. Matanya menampakkan rasa perih ketika dia mengalihkan bola matanya dariku.

Takkun, sebenarnya tidak apa-apa kalau kau menampakkan semuanya langsung ketika memandangku. Kauingat, apa yang pernah kubilang sebelum kau mengucapkan selamat malam di permulaan musim gugur ini? Aku akan menerima semua sisi dirimu, termasuk bagian rapuhmu. Aku tidak keberatan memiliki laki-laki yang pernah menangis ketika dia memikirkan nasib keluarganya yang hancur. Sebab, untuk alasan itulah aku ada. Aku harus ada untukmu.

Takkun, lihatlah mataku.

Ah, sepertinya dia mendengar kata-kata hatiku. Dia memandangku lagi sambil menggeleng dan tersenyum getir. "Aku benci pribadi mereka. Aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti mereka kelak. Aku tidak ingin memiliki sifat yang sama dengan mereka."

"Itu sama saja artinya dengan kau menolak untuk menjadi keturunan mereka, Takkun," kuambil tangannya yang sedari awal tersisip di saku seragam. "Apa kau pikir pemikiranmu benar?"

"Ini bukan benar atau salah. Ini soal keputusan tentang masa depanku. Aku tidak ingin masa depanku seperti mereka dan mengecewakan anakku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang yang akan bersamaku di masa depan nanti merasakan sakitku," dia meremas jemariku. Aku bisa merasakan lukanya. Aku ingin menangis.

"Suatu hal pasti punya aspek benar dan salahnya, Takkun. Sepintar apapun kau mengalihkan diri dari aspek itu, dia selalu punya nilai benar dan salahnya. Dan kalau begitu pemikiranmu, kurasa itu salah."

Takkun menyeringai. Celah kesedihan di wajahnya hilang kemudian, dalam sekejap. Dia menjalinkan jari-jemarinya dengan erat padaku, lebih lembut, tidak penuh penekanan yang perih seperti tadi. "Kalau begitu, seperti biasa, buktikan kesalahanku di mana, Momo-_chan_. Kali ini aku belum punya jawabannya seperti dulu. Aku butuh mendengarkan pemikiranmu."

Ketika keluar dari kereta, tangan Takkun masih berkait dengan tanganku. Takkun tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Takkun adalah tipe yang tidak suka bersandar atau membutuhkan bantuan kekuatan dari orang lain kecuali dia sedang ada dalam masalah hati yang besar. Dan skala besar kecilnya masalah dia jauh berbeda denganku. Aku pernah disebut kuat oleh teman-temanku karena mereka pernah melihatku dibenci oleh senior yang kusuka, tapi aku tidak menangis, tetapi kupikir anggapan itu hanya omong kosong belaka. Aku tidak jarang menangis sendirian di kamar kalau aku menemukan sesuatu yang tidak beres pada keluargaku. Pertengkaran kecil orang tuaku, yang sesungguhnya hal biasa, misalnya. Sebab aku terlalu mengkhawatirkan banyak hal. Aku tipe A yang sering cemas.

Takkun hebat, begitu kupikir, sambil membalas genggaman tangannya lagi. Dia memiliki masalah yang lebih besar dari apa yang sering kualami, tetapi baru kali ini aku melihatnya memperlihatkan kerapuhan.

Tenang, Takkun, aku di sini.

Begitu melangkah bersamanya di stasiun, entah mengapa aku langsung menemukan jawabannya.

Takkun, kau jenius, tapi kenapa kau tidak terpikirkan akan hal ini. Kurasa jawabannya gampang.

Mungkin Takkun terlalu terbebani dengan kesedihan hingga dia tak mampu memikirkan hingga ke sana.

.

Pagi itu kuminta Takkun menjemputku lebih cepat. Dia orang yang tepat waktu. Dia datang satu menit sebelum genapnya jam perjanjian. Ibuku yang membukakan pintu untuknya, dan menyambut Takkun seraya berkata, "Oh, jadi ini pacarnya Sa-_chan_? Ayo, ayo, masuk, Sa-_chan_ sebentar lagi turun. Sa-_chan_, Takkun-mu datang, nih. Ibu berangkat duluan, ya."

Ketika aku turun, hanya ada Takkun di ambang pintu. Ibu pasti buru-buru, aku tidak sempat mencium pipinya seperti yang sering kulakukan. Tapi baguslah, aku bisa lebih bebas bicara dengan Takkun, berarti.

"Sini," kutarik Takkun ke teras. Kududukkan dia di bangku, dan aku berjongkok di depannya.

"Hei, hei, Momo-_chan_, aku tidak mengerti, ada apa ini?"

Aku menarik tali sepatunya, melepas tali biru itu dengan cepat. Kulemparkan sepasang benda itu begitu saja ke sudut teras.

Kukeluarkan tali sepatu yang baru dari dalam saku. Merah. Segera kupasangkan itu untuknya.

"Sudah kubilang aku benci warna merah, Momo-_chan_, ayolah, ganti lagi tali sepatuku dengan warna yang tadi~"

"Tidak. Pokoknya pakai yang ini," aku menjawab tanpa mendongak, aku masih sibuk dengan kaki kanannya. "Jadilah seperti orang tuamu."

"Aku tidak mau seperti mereka," Takkun mengangkat bahu dengan enggan.

"'Seperti' dalam hal apa dulu?" aku akhirnya selesai. Masih berjongkok, aku menengadah menemui pandangannya. "Takkun tidak mau seperti orang tua Takkun? Berarti Takkun tidak mau jadi pelajaran untuk anak-anakmu nanti?"

"Maksudmu?"

Aku bisa memojokkan Takkun sekarang!

"Bagaimanapun menyebalkannya mereka, mereka tetap jadi objek belajarmu, bukan? Takkun belajar dari mereka supaya tidak ada lagi kesalahan yang sama. Kalau Takkun tidak mau jadi mereka, itu artinya Takkun tidak mau jadi pelajaran untuk orang-orang di masa depanmu."

Aku ingin mengabadikan wajah Takkun kali ini. Aku baru melihat yang seperti ini! Dia termangu dengan kedua sisi bibir yang agak terbuka dan mata hitamnya terus terbuka beberapa lama.

Akhirnya aku bisa menemukan saat di mana akulah yang bisa memojokkan Takkun dalam adu pendapat.

Aku tahu dia kembali menjadi Takkun yang biasa saat dia terkikik. Kalau aku ingin mengejeknya, akan kusebut dia mirip kuda.

"Memang, memilihmu adalah keputusan yang paling menyenangkan," dia menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh cincin yang terjuntai di leherku. Cincin yang dia berikan. Jemarinya mengelus cincin itu dan bibirnya membentuk senyuman. "Aku belum pernah memikirkan itu. Terima kasih, Momo-_chan_, aku kalah kali ini."

Aku tersenyum bangga.

"Hm, kurasa, kalau aku tidak mau menjadi pelajaran untuk anak-anakku, aku yakin ibunya pasti akan memberi pelajaran padaku lebih dulu."

"Ibunya siapa?" aku sengaja mengujinya untuk mengetahui apa jawaban yang akan dia beri. Aku tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. Lagi-lagi.

"Itu, barusan ibunya memberiku pelajaran."

Kami sama-sama tertawa. Aku tidak merasa malu-malu atau tersanjung seperti yang sering digambarkan oleh cerita-cerita. Entah mengapa. Padahal, ini manis. Mungkin ... karena aku merasa bahwa ini adalah kepastian dari seorang Takao Kazunari yang belum pernah ingkar janji?

Ah, petualanganku untuk menilai banyak hal di dunia masih belum ada apa-apanya. Aku masih menanti banyak hal untuk dipikirkan bersama Takkun.

* * *

A/N: i'm really enjoying it, for real. aku bener-bener seneng ngetik TakaMomo yang sejenis begini makanya aku bikin sekuelnya. ah, aku kepengen nulis lebih banyak tentang mereka, tentang tema ini, serius. karena apa? aku ngerasa benar-benar bisa nuangin pikiranku lewat momoi di sini, dan karakter takao adalah tipe partner yang benar-benar kusuka. aku bisa berekspresi soal nilai-nilai yang kuamati di sekitar lewat menuliskan interaksi mereka ngehe

aku jadi kepikiran bikin series yang nyeritain tentang hubungan mereka tapi fokus ke nilai-nilai kehidupan dan bukan cinta-cintaan picisan doang—

.

.

.

p.s: MAAF JUDULNYA ANEH


End file.
